Demonio
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Es un defectuoso trozo de ser humano que fingía ser caperucita, cuándo es en realidad un lobo feroz que abría la boca desesperado a comerte. Osomatsu es idiota, impuro, un demonio por invitarlo a corromperse. (OsoChoro)


Bien, este es mi primer drabble del OsoChoro, del cual, tenía unas ominosas ganas de escribir asì que sorry not sorry. Actualizaré después (?)

-Se escucha su estridente risa en el fondo-

Advertencias

1\. Temàtica de incesto, aunque eso es muy manido dentro de las telarañas del universo de Osomatsu-san, no está de más que en este drabble cabe el incesto y la homosexualidad relativa al OsoChoro

2\. El universo de Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador.

3\. ¿Quizá O.C? Traté de pegarme a las personalidades de los personajes, pero puedo cometer mis discrepancias

4\. Disfruta de la lectura si te ha llamado la atención.

* * *

Demonio

By Kellen Hakuen

* * *

Osomatsu era un demonio; Uno bribón, egoísta y corrompido.

No conocía parámetros de la moral, tampoco es que quisiese indagar en esos temas. Osomatsu era malvado, no poseía rastros de bondad y su mirada siempre se transfiguraba a ratos de diversión al molestar, le gustaba encolerizar a sus hermanos y era apático a las desgracias de los demás, el mayor de los matsunos es un cúmulo de vicios. Es espinas en tu camino, zarzas que crecían y jamás se detendría.

Apostaba a la suerte, robaba sin pudor, se aprovechaba de los débiles y, sobre todo, carecía de valores y principios. Es un defectuoso trozo de ser humano que fingía ser caperucita, cuándo es en realidad un lobo feroz que abría la boca desesperado a comerte.

Osomatsu es idiota, impuro, un demonio por invitarlo a corromperse.

Por constreñirlo a amar de forma tan absurda que le dolía, un amor tan irracional que incluso tenía miedo de él mismo, se miraba de una forma tan tóxica que Choromatsu sentía que no podía estar en la misma habitación que sus hermanos, él no podía vivir con esa forma tan oscura de vivir, los principios que habían sido su base para crecer, se destruyen ante la leonina presencia de ese demonio con polera roja.

Su amor dolía y lastimaba, pero le gustaba vivir de esa forma tan asquerosa, tan ruin y desesperante. Siempre y cuando todo fuera a lado de Osomatsu.

Su amor no es un cuento de hadas cómo había imaginado de antaño, no es como una boda con Nyan-chan, no es tocar una nube algodón, no es igual que experimentar el primer amor, éste amor es algo más peligroso y terrenal.

Es un amor que se ha retorcido en soledad, placer y vicios ocultos. Una pasión que tiene pasillos que están repletos de maldad, contiene sus paredes que están construidas de lujuria y sus planos son un laberinto de mórbida cordura. Lentamente ambos hermanos caían en su propio caos inmaculado.

El egoísmo de Osomatsu destruía su bondad, sus placeres corrompían su cariño, y el hedonismo...su hedonismo retorcía sus valores hasta hacerlos añicos. Osomatsu estrujaba a Choromatsu para dejarlo lastimado y abandonado en una calle podrida de su amor.

Lentamente ambos se iban pudriendo el uno al otro.

Choromatsu sentía temor del amor de su hermano.

Sin embargo, es en la noche dónde el temor resurgía con más violencia, cuándo sus hermanos dormían y ambos pecadores rotos yacían sobre sucias sabanas desordenadas, después de entregarse enloquecidos y atrapados. Entre los jadeos tóxicos que sus cuerpos emanaban, cuándo su cuello era marcado a su nombre y tenía un solo propietario, dónde no había más inquilinos más sucios que ellos, es en ese momento, en ese ambiente de lujuria podrida y deseos impuros.

Dónde Choromatsu temía más por qué no había escapatoria.

Ya que, como un cobarde Osomatsu sucumbía a la media noche, su sonrisa se disipaba y ésta era reemplazada por gruñidos enardecidos que colisionaban contra su ya manchada tez, su tono lívido adquiría matices rojizos que al alba reclamarían por su parte, ambos se enviciaban con chupetones, jadeos y gemidos, en esos acontecimientos de poca cordura Choromatsu sabía que es ahí donde el verdadero demonio despertaba.

Un demonio imperfecto, uno que tenía a Choromatsu tan enamorado.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Gracias por leer, eso amerita un logro muy grande.


End file.
